Let Your Weary Eyes Rest
by The Scorpion Sleeps
Summary: 'It is always hard to say goodbye, but in a zombie apocalyptic world getting the chance to say goodbye is something few people receive...' One-shot featuring my OC Cassidy Forster's possible future. Togheter with a small group of people we all know and love.


'**I reach towards the sky, I've said my goodbye's. My heart is always with you now…'**

"I'll be there for you always… Always and always." Her voice still wasn't anything special, if anything it was worn and raspy from age – Strained. Cassidy tenderly ran her hand over the young woman's hair as she sang, for some strange reason the young woman loved it when Cassidy sang to her, had since she was a baby. Cassidy remembered holding that small bundle close; singing quietly just for the two of them, walking up and down those prison corridors while rocking the baby in her arms. "Just look over your shoulder... Look over your shoulder, I'll be there. Always…"

Cassidy remembered the first time she'd picked up the small bundle containing the little baby girl, she'd been hesitant as hell and Carol had had to cajole her into it, they all made it look so easy – Especially Daryl. Rocking the small bundle back and forth, cooing to her and the baby was so easy, so quiet. Yet when Carol had left the two of them alone she'd started to wail and for the life of her Cassidy couldn't think of anything to get her quiet, as the wails from the baby bounced off the walls of the prison ,Cassidy, in a state of panic had started to sing.

And just like now, seventeen years later, the young woman found comfort in it because she lifted her head and started to dry the tears from her cheeks with the back of her hand.

"Judith, honey…" Cassidy smiled and let her hand slip from the young woman's head to her cheek, stroking it tenderly. "We've known this was commin' for awhile now honey, ain't like its some big surprise…" As Judith started to protest Cassidy hushed her by placing her hand under the young woman's chin.

"I miss them Judith… I miss my boys." The sad smile on Cassidy's lips spoke of the truth of her words, there had been many deaths, Judith knew that because unlike the others Cassidy never chided away from answering her questions, if it was about her mother, her dad. Judith also knew that out of all those that had died there were two people Cassidy missed the most.

The older woman gently trailed her fingertip under Judith's chin before laying it back down next to her, just lifting it was taking so much energy out of her.

"Think you'll be able to keep those two in check all by yourself, hm?" Looking over Judith's shoulder Cassidy smiled up at Carl, he'd entered the room quietly and shut the door behind him just as quiet. He'd grown so tall, taller than his daddy but he had that same lean built, those proud shoulders and he was oh so handsome.

"Don't you worry about me none… I'll have my brothers to back me up… Now c-come here handsome… Give an old woman a hug would ya?"

"No pirate reference today Cass? I think I'm offended." Carl grinned as he stepped up next to his sister at the side of the bed, a few lines wrinkled around his one and only eye. Cassidy remembered all too well the day it had happened, how Rick had crumbled down on the floor, how he'd cried when he thought he was going to lose his son. But Carl had survived, he was strong, so strong and capable – A leader in his own right.

His strong arms gently scooped her up and cradled Cassidy's upper body against his own before as carefully as possible lowering her back down on the bed, although her smile was somewhat dimmed, she was so tired, Cassidy still took the energy to smile at him and Judith.

"Whe… where's she at?" She asked Carl and for a moment she saw the worry and concern flash over his face when he narrowed his brows, before giving a nod towards the window.

"Out by the pond, should I go get her?"

"I think… that would… be.. be best." Cassidy winched as the pain stabbed at her chest more brutally then it had all morning, Judith clutched her hand and she knew that if the young woman could she'd take the pain upon herself, just so Cassidy wouldn't suffer.

As Carl exited the room he held the door open for Glenn, who was supporting a heavily pregnant Beth up the stairs, but unlike Beth, Glenn didn't come into the room, instead he headed down the stairs with Carl. He'd been up earlier that day with her breakfast.

"Maggie is having some trouble with the twins, apparently Scott managed to break Shawn's nose, I'm surprised you didn't hear the ruckus from up here." Beth wobbled over to the bed and sat down at Cassidy's feet, letting out a tired sigh. "How are we feeling today?"

"Pain's a bitch but you already know that Doc.." Cassidy gave an attempt to lift her arm again but it wouldn't budge, instead Beth placed a comforting hand on Cassidy's thigh.

"You know we can make you more comfortable.. There is no need for you to su-"

"Lets me know I'm alive.. no fuss Doc, please." She pleaded with the soon to be mother and Beth, ever gentle gave a nod. "Only regret I w…won't be here to see that there miracle.." Cassidy motioned at Beth's pronounced stomach and the blonde glowed, Judith however couldn't hold on to the sobs and leaned down over Cassidy, resting her head over Cassidy's blanket covered stomach.

"Come now… Ass-kicker." The nickname was spoken with much affectionate, it had stuck through all the years that had passed. "It's my time. Doc… Doc's done all she can. My heart… My heart just… isn't with me a-anymore." Judith continues to sob but she gave a nod of her head in understanding, her frame trembling.

It had been a long winter for Cassidy, Judith knew that. An even longer fall – That autumn day when he'd died, Cassidy's husband.

"…I miss him" Cassidy whispers. "Ain't right without him, so… so I'm gonna go be with him." The younger girl stops sobbing as loudly, a quiet hiccup and sniffle escaping her as she pressed her face deeper into the blanket covering most of Cassidy's body.

"Got your Daddy's curls.."

"Got mom's coloring though.. not to mention height." Carl teases as he walks through the door, it earned a muffled scuff from Judith and a reprimanding look from Beth, which Carl happened to ignore as he crossed the distance between him and his wife, placing his own callous hand over hers, gently cradling her stomach.

In the doorway a young girl stood peeking in, no more than fourteen winters, long cascades of dark brown hair falling from her shoulders, already reaching her waist. She smiled tentatively as she walked up to the bed, Carl steadying Beth as she made room by getting up.

It's was the eyes that capture Cassidy. Those beautiful blue eyes, her daddy's eyes.

"Mama."

"My beautiful girl…" Cassidy fought down the tears that threaten to break free and instead forced her hand up, reaching towards the young girl, their hands meeting halfway.

"Glenn will be up soon, he just had t-"

"Tara…" Cassidy squeezed her daughter's hand, her brave little girl.

"It's alright Mama, I know you gotta go." Tara interrupted, the girls' bottom lip quivering but when she spoke up again her voice was steady. "Daddy is waitin' for ya, he always said we best not keep him waitin' for long…"

She'd always been a strong one, just like her daddy, being born into the world they lived in, it made you strong or you died. So there they were her two girls, one by blood and one by circumstance. Tara being hell-bent on keeping up a strong front, while Judith cried for both of them and damn if they didn't make Cassidy proud.

"My girls, my…strong girls…" She cringed as pain blossomed in her chest, contracting, making it hard for her to breath. After a few gasping breaths and reassuring looks and handholding Cassidy continued. "I got to say goodbye… that… that is a blessing.."

Her youngest lifted her free hand up to her face, wiping away the tears that trailed down her cheeks and Judith sniffed, now sitting upright next to the bed with one of Cassidy's hands cradled in both of her own. Even Tara was clenching her mother's hand fiercely, they knew what was coming next.

"Now… my girls.. Time… Time to go…" As expected both girls started to argue, Judith making such a fuss that Carl left his wife's side and half carried, half supported his sister out of the room. Tara, being too proud to throw a tantrum fisted her hands at her sides before leaning down and brushing her lips against her mothers.

"..Love you mama." Then she was out the door, down the stairs and from what Cassidy could hear, out the backdoor, slamming it shut.

Beth took Cassidy's hand, giving it a squeeze and Cassidy gathered up her strength.

"Promise me somethin'.." She rasped.

"Anything."

"Don't… don't name the baby after any of us… give… give it a name to call its own."

Beth smiled sadly but agreed none the less with a gentle nod of her head, as the door opened Cassidy could hear crying coming from downstairs. Glenn walked in with an apologetic look on his lined face, bald and silent he stood to the side as Beth made her exit, Glenn closing the door after her.

"Carl's dealing with Judith, think he'll be awhile.." He explained and Cassidy gave a weak nod, Carl had supposed to be the one to do it.

"If… you don't want to…" Glenn was quick to shake his head, silencing her.

"I'll do it, I owe you…" He came up to the side of the bed, softly tucking a strand of hair behind Cassidy's ear before reaching for his gun.

"Hey China.." She couldn't help but tease him and Glenn chuckled softly. "I'll tell 'em you said hi…"

A single shot rang out, silencing everyone in and around the house.

ooo

Later that day as the sun was setting; they buried Cassidy next to her husband, in the shade of an oak tree by the pond. Tears were shed and fond words spoken, Tara silently entwining her fingers with Judith's as they stood there side by side.

It was all over quickly, they all knew Cassidy had never been one for dragging things out and she'd had cussed up a storm if they just stood there like cattle doing nothing while the fence needed mending, the garden tending – All those little things that their ever-day life's demanded.

Carl and Beth were the first to leave, tugging a reluctant Judith with them, little by little the group of mourners dwindled. Maggie taking the twins back to the house, the closest by neighbors giving their condolences before departing, in the end it was only Glenn and Tara left by the two graves.

"Did mama die of a broken heart?" The young girl peered up at Glenn as the older man ran a hand over his shaved head before resting it on her shoulder.

"First time I ever saw her.. She was sitting right next to your dad, don't think there's been more than a handful of times they've ever been apart from each other." He squeezed her shoulder gently before steering her back towards the house, it was almost supper time. "It never sat right with them, being split up…"

With a glance over her shoulder Tara could see the two simple headstones, her daddy's and Mama's and she couldn't really be angry about her Mama leaving, her heart had been bad for years. She was still sad, figured she'd be sad for a long time but she was happy too – Her daddy had always been much happier with her Mama around.

So with one last look back at her parent's final resting place, the engravings carved into the stone, she lifted her hand and sent them a kiss.

_**Cassidy F. Dixon**_

_**Beloved wife, mother and friend.**_

_**Kick-ass apocalypse survivor**_

* * *

**Hi everyone! So this is part apology for not updating GETLL and TNHE like I promised, it's been hectic and part because instead of my writing muse I've been hosting my drawing muse, they keep showing up unannounced! I'll see if I can't set up a link for the drawings or something..**

**Anyways, hope you all enjoyed this short one-shot of a possible future Cassidy!**

**Much love.**


End file.
